ragnarok_galaxyfandomcom-20200213-history
General Rules
These are the rules that guide and regulate gameplay on Ragnarok Galaxy. Iron Rules These are the server rules that form the backbone of our community. These are what will get you killed, or worse, banned. # Know the difference between ban-able server rules and enforceable galactic laws. #  The admins are the final arbiter of all disagreements out of character.  # The collective leaders are the final arbiter of all disagreements in character. # Be decent. Excessive swearing, displays of ooc prejudice, and general indecent behavior are prohibited.   # Unless you have an IC reason, ALL pvp must be in reaver sectors. With an IC reason, you can still expect to come under penalties enforced legitimately (By legitimate, we mean an admin can happily spawn a matching force to take down a pirate titan or dreadnought that strays to close to the core). # If your factory lags the server, we will ask you to reduce it. If it crashes the server, the structure or planet it is on is deleted and forfeit. # The use of Alt Accounts for espionage, sabotage, theft and other related things is prohibited. This is a slippery slope that will lead new players to be even more heavily distrusted than they already are.  #Do not engage in hostilities when a faction cannot respond to your attack. This means no attacking an orbiting Titan when it has no pilot or other similarly underhanded maneuvers. Ship Rules Here are general guidelines for the construction and use of vessels within the server: #Ships should look like they belong in a speculative science fiction. #Min-max deathcubes are disallowed, and ships blatantly violating this rule will be removed without warning. #Ships must follow the Ship Classes guidelines. #Only factions are allowed to build capital ships. Faction Rules #Factions must register on the main site and declare an alignment (currently, Homeworld, Industrialist, Colonial or Spacer) #On Mondays, factions with less than three people will be erased. #Factions idle for more than six months will have their forum section deleted. Sector Rules #There should be no more than four stations per sector. #Stations should not be built on the edges of a sector. Combat Rules #Ship ramming should be avoided at all costs, and never be done purposefully (because it causes lag, so please don't do it). #Ships must be manned or have AI active in order to be a valid target. #Loss of a ship means just that — the ship is lost. Do not whine, merge it into your roleplay and move on. Ships lost to griefing or other unethical combat may be spawned in from an inspected save of the ship. Roleplay Rules #Use an In-Game Name (IGN) that is your character's name, not an account name. For example, Lord Pudding Puff, not LordPuddingPuff666Xx. #No real-world, offensive or alphanumeric soup IGNs. #You do not need to post a public character profile to play the game. You must submit one to the admins in order to be whitelisted, however. #All Out-Of-Character(OOC) messages should be confined to Out-Of-Character channels. Small OOC questions or comments should be prefaced by brackets, ex. (( )). There are no restrictions on faction chat, pms or Discord. Failure to comply will result in escalating penalties, the ultimate of which is permanent ban. #The Galactic Broadnet is the "RP Channel" This is where almost all RP takes place. When using the broadnet it is commonly accepted, and encouraged, to use prefaces in front of your message to denote who can hear you. Popular methods are using R(for open radio, meaning everyone can hear you), L(for local radio, meaning people within the same sector can hear you.), no preface means face to face conversation and only those in earshot can hear you. Factions also use prefaces to denote faction comms during roleplay, so if someone in the Royal Navy uses a preface like RN, or something similar, that means only those in the Royal Navy can hear it. Using quotations ("Hey, pass me the syringe.") to denote spoken word, and equals signs for digital communication (= Yo what up, Z? =) are also commonly accepted practices. Discord Chat #The Discord chat is a great place to interact with other players OOC. All messages in the Discord chat are assumed to be OOC unless in confirmed canon RP channels. #Discord can also be used to contact an administrator for support purposes, their names are usually a different color from others. What exactly their color means can be found on the side bar in their roles when you click on their name (Green are moderators, Red are Admins, and Yellow is Lidren (He's the owner!). #No sex in the chats. Nothing relating to sex, no descriptions of sex, no innuendos. This is supposed to be family friendly.